


Поэтому я предпочитаю «they»

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Визуал G — PG-13 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-binary character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Два ярких человека
Series: AGARD 2020 Визуал G — PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837987
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Прочее





	Поэтому я предпочитаю «they»




End file.
